Alison Brie
Alison Brie Schermerhorn (born December 29, 1982),According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905–1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California better known as Alison Brie,From Alison Brie interview with Marc Maron: http://www.wtfpod.com/podcast/episodes/episode_386_-_alison_brie is an American actress. She is known for portraying Annie Edison on the NBC sitcom Community and Trudy Campbell on the AMC drama Mad Men. She has also starred in films such as Scream 4 (2011), The Five-Year Engagement (2012), Warner Animation Group's The LEGO Movie (2014), and Walt Disney Animation Studios' Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant. Early life Brie was born in Hollywood, California. Her mother, Joanne (née Brenner), works at a non-profit child care agency called Para los NiñosStaff Reports - California Municipal Finance Authority ("For the Children"), and her father, Charles Terry Schermerhorn, is a musician and freelance entertainment reporter."A Shooting star Alison Brie is one of the busiest young actresses in Hollywood..." August 1, 2009, Pasadena Weekly"Schermerhorn, Brandenstein Wed In Summer Ceremony" - Winchester Herald ChronicleCouple To Wed In California - Winchester Herald Chronicle Brie's mother is Jewish and her father has Dutch, Scottish, and Irish ancestry. Brie has stated that, while being raised by her divorced parents, she occasionally attended with her father a "Christian-Hindu hybrid church", the Self-Realization Fellowship, while her mother "would always make sure we knew we were Jewish"."DP/30 Emmywatch: Community/Mad Men, actor Alison Brie". Emmywatch."Alison Brie and Donald Glover of ‘Community’". PopMatters. 2009-11-17. Archived from the original on 20 November 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-17.Banin, Jana (May 9, 2013) "Alison Brie on her very Jewish mother". Jewish Telegraphic Agency. Retrieved June 1, 2013. Brie began her career acting onstage at the Jewish Community Center in Southern California. She graduated from the California Institute of the Arts with a bachelor's in theater in 2005. Prior to becoming a movie actress, Brie worked as a clown at birthday parties and performed in theater in California. For a time, she studied at the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama in Scotland. Career One of Brie's first television roles was Nina, a novice hairdresser, on ''Hannah Montana. She went on to star in the web series My Alibi, and was chosen for the role of Trudy Campbell in Mad Men. From 2009 to 2014, she portrayed Annie Edison on the NBC sitcom Community. In April 2010, she co-hosted an episode of Attack of the Show!, and appeared in a short segment on Web Soup. She appeared in the 2010 film Montana Amazon. She made ''Maxim'' magazine's 2010 Hot 100 list at number 99, and appeared at number 49 in their 2011 list. She was voted the 56th sexiest woman in the world by FHM readers in 2013.http://www.fhm.com/girls/covergirls/alison-brie She was also voted the 2nd most desirable woman in the world by Askmen readers in 2014. Brie has had several major film roles. She starred as Sidney Prescott's assistant in the 2011 horror film Scream 4, and appeared in the 2012 comedy film The Five-Year Engagement. She voiced Princess Unikitty in Warner Animation Group's The LEGO Movie (2014). She will voice a character in an episode of the long-running adult animated series American Dad!, which is expected to air as part of the show's 10th season. She will also portray Mrs. Olimar in Walt Disney Animation Studios' Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant. In June 2014, it was reported that Brie will join the cast of the upcoming Netflix series, BoJack Horseman, which is set to debut on the streaming service on August 22. The series will star Will Arnett as the titular character. The cast also includes Aaron Paul and Amy Sedaris. References External links * Alison Brie at the Internet Movie Database * Alison Brie - Episode 21 of The JV Club * Alison Brie - Episode 386 - WTF with Marc Maron Podcast Category:1982 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Hollywood, California Category:Actresses from Pasadena, California Category:Alumni of the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Living people Category:American actress-singers Category:American actresses with beautiful eyes